


Heated

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lust, M/M, Summer, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Oliver Queen/John Diggle, late summer nights make a vigilante's life harder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

It's almost midnight, but the air is still thick with summer heat, the weight of it sticking to Oliver's body. He walks into the training room, and he knows not to expect relief. The air conditioning broke and Oliver had made a strategic decision to not fix it for a couple of weeks; he knows he has to train in the heat wave if he wants to be able to fight in a heat wave. 

Sometimes, Oliver thinks he's an idiot.

But Diggle, it looks like, is braving the swelter too, humidity and sweat glistening on his skin as he does a round with the punching bag. He nods at Oliver, then the midnight clock, and says, "What's up, Cinderella?" 

That smirk.

Oliver answers, "I know you don't think you're Prince Charming," as he strips off the sweat drenched leather of the Hood outfit.

Diggle gives him a once over, a short look that feels long, sweeping across his bared skin. Then he shoots back a grin. He says, "I'm extremely charming," and goes back to the bag. 

Oliver stands there for a moment. He sighs. He has to be up in three hours to surveill a drug warehouse, and in six hours he's expected to be at breakfast with his mother. He needs a shower and a nap and in an ideal world a massage and a steak. He's sweating and smelly and the air is still thick as syrup, hot and wet and inescapable.

Most of all, it is way, _way_ too hot to get anywhere near another man's body heat.

Still.

He walks over to Diggle, who stops punching the bag and looks at Oliver. Digg's face is full of false innocence and Oliver can't help thinking that the bastard knows exactly what he does to Oliver.

"Let's work out together," Oliver says.

Diggle grins and comes in for a kiss, hot and possessive. "Night like this, we won't even need to warm up."


End file.
